Of Soup and Sudden Bouts of Sickness
by Windblown.child
Summary: A little short fic to get my creative juices flowing again. Hermione tries to share some good news with her closest friends. Fluffy Oneshot HG/SS


I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, nor do I make any money from this.

Critiques are welcome and even encouraged. Flames will be used to make tasty toasted marshmallows but I don't need the sugar.

* * *

><p>Of Soup and Sudden Bouts of Sickness<p>

"How can you stand it Hermione?" Harry pushed his half finished bowl of stew away and looked intently at his childhood friend.

"The same way I did all that homework in school, I enjoy it."

"But he's horrible!"

The brunette directed a disapproving stare at her friends. "He is my husband, and how we live is no concern of yours."

Ginny spoke up gently. "We just care about you, you know. We just want to be sure he doesn't hit you or anything."

"We're fine. Severus treats me like a queen and I'm happy with him." Hermione reassured them all for the hundredth time since the wedding a year before.

"I can't believe they passed that stupid marriage law." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"How can you complain, Ron? You and Susan are great together." Harry nudged his best friend.

"Yeah, but Hermione and I..."

The brunette cut him off. "Ron, we may be friends, but we were over ages ago."

"That's harsh 'Mione!" He cried indignantly.

"Ronald, I am so fed up with this every time I pop by for a chat!"

"We just worry about you being forced into marrying Snape." Ginny came to the defense of her older brother.

"You all don't understand. Severus and I were engaged before the law was passed."

No one quite knew how to respond to that shocking revelation for a moment. Then Ron opened his mouth. "I always knew you were crazy, this just proves it."

"Ron, your mouth is speaking, you might want to look to that." Ginny snapped before Hermione could hex the redhead.

"I just mean she should be checked by an auror for any spells to make her think he's all right."

The brunette gaped at her childhood friend. Then her hand flashed out and she slapped Ron. Without another world, she got up and went to the floo. Tears and soot stung her eyes when she arrived in her sitting room. Hermione sat down on the couch and rubbed her eyes and sighed.

She had known Ron since they were children, but he was still infuriating. To her right, the bookshelf shifted outward and quickly swung all the way open to reveal a dark stairwell. Out of the dark, a black cloaked figure emerged and closed the bookcase. As soon as he saw the Gryffindor sitting dejectedly on the loveseat, he threw open his cloak and sat beside her, wrapping the warm material around her.

"Was Weasley insensitive again?"

"He accused you of putting a spell on me, or using a potion to make me stay with you."

"I've told you before that he is a waste of good air." Severus was slightly teasing and was rewarded by a watery smile from his wife.

"Did you tell Mrs. Potter our good news?"

"Oh, I completely forgot. I just got so angry I left without saying anything." Hermione sighed. "Well, they'll figure it out soon enough."

"Nonsense. Call her over now." Severus rubbed little circles on her knee.

"You just want to boast." The Gryffindor had stopped crying and pressed herself closer to the older man.

"Correct as usual, Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Snape." She immediately corrected.

"Indeed. Now call your friend while I finish brewing."

"Okay. Can we have bouillabaisse for dinner?"

He wrinkled up his nose at the request. "That infernal dish always makes the house smell."

"But I want it." She wheedled playfully.

"Then of course we can have it tonight."

"Thank you, Severus." The brunette kissed him quickly and hopped up before the potions master could pull her back into his lap.

"Go on then, before I get distracted from brewing."

He returned through the bookcase and Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo powder. She tossed it into the fireplace and poked her head through to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was the only one near the fireplace at that moment and he immediately bobbed over.

"Mrs. Snape, welcome, welcome!" The ancient house elf was practically bouncing on his toes.

"Hello Kreacher, I wanted to see if Ginny could come up to Spinner's End for a little bit."

The elf's ears drooped slightly when he heard he wouldn't be getting any ear scratches. "I'll see if Mistress can."

"Thank you. And I'll send a blanket I made for you with her."

The little elf perked back up and sprinted out of the room. A few moments later, the redhead entered the room. She quickly knelt down in front of the hearth.

"I'm so sorry for what Ron said. He never thinks before speaking."

"I'm over it. I had asked you all for lunch by because I had something to tell you. Mind coming over for a bit? My knees are killing me."

"I'll come right through."

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and backed away to give Ginny room. Moments later the redhead was stepping out on the hearth and using her wand to remove the soot.

"So what's up girly?"

The brunette was suddenly very nervous and stared at her hands in her lap. "Well, now that you're here, I don't know how to tell you."

"It's not Snape is it?" Ginny immediately sat on the couch and put an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"No. Well, yes. But it's not surprising."

"It will feel better to get it out. He hasn't really been awful has he? I can bat bogey him."

"I would decidedly not appreciate that Mrs. Potter." Severus enjoyed seeing the redhead jump. She hadn't noticed the bookshelf swing open and the potions master emerge.

"What Hermione means to say is, she will need to go shopping for a new wardrobe and some other things soon."

"You didn't need to call me here to plan shopping." Ginny squealed in delight. "I found some muggle shops the other day I am dying to try."

"I'll leave you two to it and start the bouillabaisse."

The potions master turned towards the kitchen but Hermione suddenly paled at the thought of the dish and launched off the love seat for the loo. The sound of retching issued from the little room before she flushed and ran cold water over her face and returned to the sitting room. Severus gingerly helped his slightly green wife back to the couch. Once she was seated, he produced a tiny vial of pink liquid.

"What's this?" Hermione eyed the little bottle.

"For feeling ill. I made a whole batch to last you."

As soon as she swallowed the potion she began feeling better and turned back to Ginny. The redhead was looking between the couple with her hand covering her mouth.

"You're not. Tell me you're not."

Hermione and Severus shared a look and just blinked at the woman. "What ever do you mean, Ginny?"

"You are! You're really pregnant?"

She then let out a squeal that made Severus cringe and threw her arms around the brunette's neck. The two women made loads of excited sounds and bounced around on the couch. Severus retreated to the kitchen and began dinner.

Soon enough he heard the floo activate and the brunette Gryffindor joined him in the kitchen. Hermione slipped her arms around the taller man's waist and pressed her face between his shoulder blades. Severus finished the soup and turned to hold his wife.

"Well, Ron will be livid."

"I don't care. I just want you."

"Forever, Severus."

"Indeed."


End file.
